onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Dragon Slayer Magic
Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes poison. Description Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of poison into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Poison Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating poison, manifested in the form of a toxic gas. Said gas seems to be "tangible", and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The poison produced by Poison Dragon Slayer Magic starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. Erik has enough faith in his Dragon Slayer abilities to claim that one touch from his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic will decay and utterly destroy everything in his path. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this Magic allows its user to consume external sources of its element, in this case, poison, to restore their body's health and regain strength. When Erik uses his Dragon Slayer abilities, his arms become clawed and scaly, which first showcased the great corrosive power of his poison, disintegrating the sleeves of his coat merely upon activation. Spells Erik's Spells Basic Spells *'Poison Dragon's Roar': The Poison Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang': The user moves their arms forward in the shape of a cross, splitting into many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once, attacking them with sheer blunt force. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust': The user generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw': The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, gathers poison on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Scales': The user swings their arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': The user moves their arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends the user from the enemy's attacks and, at the same time, gives the user the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. (Unnamed) *'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang': The user attacks their target with poison-covered fingertips, from which a poisonous mist trails. (Unnamed) *'Poison Dragon's Grip Strike': The user grabs hold of their target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range. (Unnamed) *'Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn': The user encompasses their hand with poison and performs a high jump to strike the opponent head-on with a hand thrust, dealing heavy damage in the process. Upon piercing the target, it releases a large stream of poison that harms the victim from inside out and other unfortunate bystanders caught in its flurry. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell